Little Drop of Poison
by Vasira Snow
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have decided to create a band, to help them focus their minds on something other than the war. But when a certain blond wants in on the fun, will they let him?HPDM, RWHG, GWNL pairings


**Title: **Little Drop of Poison

**Author**: VasiraSnow

**Rating: **Mature

**Pairings: **Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Harry Potter characters that you recognize, I probably won't even make up any original characters, so I do not own any of the characters, though I'd love to own Harry and Draco and make them do dirty things together ;) lol.

**Notes: **This story is based in the 7th Year. Most of the events from the sixth book do not exist. Dumbledore is still alive, and Hogwarts is still open. Oh, and comments are appreciated, but not required! ;)

**A/N:** The song "Weasel Stomping Day" belongs to Weird Al…

"So, I was thinking… we should start a band this year…" Ron said. He had just told Harry and Hermione all about how he found a couple Guitars in his fathers shed that contained many different muggle creations. Ginny smirked.

"I found one too, I taught myself to play some of the Weird Sisters," she told the older teens. Ron looked over at his sister, with wide eyes.

"I didn't say YOU could be a part of our band." He told her. Ginny started to pout.

"Ronald, be nice. I'm sure she could probably play better than you anyhow." Hermione said, and Ginny smirked. Ron sighed, and looked over at his best friend. Harry shrugged.

"Sure, doesn't matter to me." Harry replied, with a small smile. Truth was, he was happy to be able to try something new to get his mind off of… well, everything. The Gryffindor Golden Trio were entering their final year at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore had suggested to Harry that he find a new hobby to help him focus on something other than defeating the Dark Lord. However, Harry couldn't seem to find anything all summer, not that he had really tried finding a new hobby. Instead he just let his muggle relatives push him around, and happily did any chore he was ordered to do.

"Well, I personally love this idea. My parent's let me take piano lessons this summer, so I can play the keyboards." Hermione said, happily.

"Ooh, okay, so Hermione playing Keyboards, and us three playing Guitar?" Ginny asked, excitedly. Ron nodded.

"That's what I was thinking." He said. Hermione grinned.

"Ginny can teach you and Harry how to play." She said. Ron glared at her.

"What makes you say Harry and I don't know how to play the Guitar already?" he demanded to know.

"Well, do you?" Hermione asked, looking from one boy to the other. Harry shook his head, no, though he wasn't totally listening to the conversation. Ron shook his head no as well.

"See? So Ginny can teach you." Hermione said. Ron sighed.

"Alright." He said sounding defeated. The two girls rolled their eyes, and then began an excited chat over what to name the newly forming band, and weather they should cover other bands songs, or create their own.

Harry ignored them, and turned to Ron, who was pretending to ignore the girls but was just as interested in hearing what they were saying as well. "Game of Wizards Chess?" he asked his best friend. Ron nodded, and pulled the board out of nowhere, and the two boys began to set it up. Halfway through the game, the compartment door opened and the four friends all looked up, none of the Gryffindor's were surprised to see Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy standing there.

"Faces filled with joy and cheer  
What a magical time of year  
Howdy ho, it's Weasel Stomping Day

Put your viking helmet on  
Spread that mayonnaise on the lawn  
Don't you know it's Weasel Stomping Day  
(Weasel Stomping Day)

All the little girls and boys  
Love that wonderful crunching noise  
You'll know what this day's about  
When you stomp a weasel's guts right out

So come along and have a laugh  
Snap their weasley spines in half  
Grab your boots and stomp your cares away  
Hip hip hooray, it's Weasel Stomping Day." Sang Draco. Crabbe and Goyle made stomping noises and Pansy squealed each time.

"People up and down the street  
Crushing weasels beneath their feet  
Why we do it, who can say?  
But it's such a festive holiday

So let the stomping fun begin  
Bash their weasley skulls right in  
It's tradition - that makes it OK  
Hey everyone, it's weasel stomping...  
We'll have some fun on weasel stomping...  
Put down your gun, it's Weasel Stomping Day

Hip hip hooray  
It's Weasel Stomping Day  
Weasel Stomping Day.  
Hey." Draco sang, with the other three saying the word Hey at the end as well. Ron had a murderous look on his face, and Hermione's eyes were wide in horror, Ginny had a look that was a mix of amusement and wanting to bash all their faces together at once. Harry looked at his friends, he had hated the song, but he thought Draco had a nice voice. After a moment, he turned to look at the Slytherins, and stood up.

"GET OUT." He bellowed at them, and they didn't move. He moved closer so that he was face to face with Draco, he felt a strange feeling as the blonde stared back at him, but didn't think anything of it.

"What are you going to do Potter?" Draco asked, with a smirk. "If you're jealous, I can come up with a song for you." He said, raising an eyebrow. Harry glared at the other boy.

"I am not jealous, but that was one of the most horrible, horrid songs I had ever heard, and I really hope that you don't plan a career on singing, cause you have a very bad voice." Harry lied, his eyes narrowing a bit more. Draco laughed.

"Just having a bit of fun, that's all." He said, then looked back at his three best friends, and nodded. The foursome left without another word, and Harry slammed the door shut.

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for the first years to arrive with Professor McGonagall. Hermione turned to the two Weasley's and Harry, and whispered to them.

"You guys, I just realized… none of us play the drums, we need someone to play the drums." She said to them. Ginny nodded her head in agreement. Harry and Ron shrugged.

"What do you suggest?" Ron asked.

"Well, once the four of us can all play together with our instruments, I got a keyboard so I can still practice what I've learnt, we can hold auditions for a drummer." Hermione replied. Harry grinned.

"Then don't worry about not having a drummer yet. We'll hold auditions after we learn to play the guitars." He replied. They got shushed as Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with a bunch of scared looking first years. Harry smiled, remembering six years ago when he was standing beside Ron getting told all about the four houses as they followed the Professor to just in front of the head table with all the other Professors. He remembered being scared he'd get sorted into Slytherin, or that he'd get rejected from all houses and kicked out of the school because there was a mix up and he wasn't really a Wizard.

He looked at all the scared eleven-year-old faces, and tried to smile at them all, let them know that it wasn't as scary as they thought it would. He blinked, as one of the children smirked at him, and stuck his tongue out. Somehow this kid reminded him of a certain someone. Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy sneering at him. Harry smiled sweetly at the other boy and waved, pretending that they were old friends, and Draco got a disgusted look on his face and stuck his middle finger up. Harry laughed.

"HARRY." Hermione and Ron yelled. Harry blinked and turned to look at his best friends, with a questioning look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded to know, glancing over at the Slytherin table before staring at Harry with a look that said 'You better tell us the truth or I'll hurt you'. Harry shrugged.

"Just pissing Malfoy off is all." He replied, and Ron grinned happily.

"Now that's always funny." He said, and Harry chuckled.

"So what's up?" he asked them, knowing they'd probably been calling him for a couple minutes.

"We were just wondering if you'd ever played a musical instrument before..." Hermione answered. Harry shook his head, and again they got shushed. Minerva had finished giving her usual lecture to all the first years and was just beginning to call them up.

"Anderson, Lillian." She called, and Harry looked up to look at the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore smiled at him and winked. He held up his goblet and nodded his head at the Gryffindor Trio. Harry turned to his friends, and they were both smiling, as they had looked at the Headmaster at the same time as Harry. The sorting hat shouted out the word "Hufflepuff", and everyone cheered. Well, everyone but the Slytherin house, of course. Next up was a little boy who looked like Lillian, named Philip, same last name too. He was also sent to Hufflepuff.

Harry drifted off into his own thoughts, so he didn't catch the next few names. He was overall a happy guy, he no longer had to live with his muggle family, he had some of the best friends a guy could ask for, and he did pretty well in most of his classes. He was also a pretty sad guy at the very same time, he had to either die, or become a killer, by the end of the year, and even though he was at school surrounded by most of his loved ones, he had many enemies to deal with too. Harry pushed his negative thoughts away, and forced himself to look back at the unsorted first years.

"Turrcott, Trey." Professor McGonagall said. Harry noticed there was only 4 students, including the boy who had just been called, left to be sorted. He looked down the table to look at what children had been sorted into his house.

"Slytherin" shouted the sorting hat, and Harry realized Trey was the kid who had reminded him of Draco. He smiled, 'figures he'd be in Slytherin', he thought to himself.

"Vanderhorn, Keston." Minerva called, and an extremely scared little girl went up. After a few minutes, she was sent to Gryffindor. Harry cheered along with his house, as the girl smiled and sat down beside her fellow first years.

"Villa, Abby." Was also sorted into Gryffindor. Harry watched as she sat down next to the other girl who had just been sorted into their house and they started talking excitedly with one another. He smiled, remembering how happy and relieved he had been when he heard the sorting hat shout to everyone he was a Gryffindor.

"Windemere, Kai." Minerva called the last first year up, and the boy was sent to Ravenclaw.

Albus Dumbledore stood up, and shared his normal speech. At the end of it, he paused and looked at Harry, and then with a wink, he added in a couple last words, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Harry chuckled; remembering those were the last words Dumbledore had said at his first feast. He grinned, and raised his empty glass up to the Headmaster, before turning back to his friends.

Harry led the first year student's to the Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione on either side of him arguing over something Harry wasn't listening to. He turned around to look at the first year students. "I must warn you all now about the staircases, they will move at any given time, so be careful you don't get lost." He told them, with a grin. He had been made headboy. The headgirl was Pansy Parkinson.

Some of the new students murmured excitedly about moving staircases, while the others were too busy looking around at all the moving photos. The group stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "Oh Hello Potter, Granger, Weasley. Excited to be in your last year?" she asked them. Hermione grinned at the portrait.

"Yeah we are. But we will miss this place next year, and you too." She said. The Fat Lady went to go open the portrait, but Harry stopped her and she glared at him.

"We need to give you the password." Harry told her, and she sighed.

"Alright… Password?" she asked. Harry glanced behind him to look at the first years and winked at them.

"Twinkies." He replied, and some of the first years giggled. The Fat Lady finally noticed them, and put on a huge smile, and swung open. Harry, Hermione and Ron led the new Gryffindor students through the opening, and Hermione turned to them.

"Okay, so dormitories are up the stairs, girls to the right, boys to the left." She said, and the children immediately ran off to their own dorm sections. The Gryffindor Trio looked at each other and grinned.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked them, raising an eyebrow. The other two nodded, and they left the common room and headed outside of the castle to their favorite groundskeepers hut.


End file.
